Mon colocataire est Quoi ?
by Raiu-chan
Summary: John Watson pensait tout savoir de Sherlock Holmes. C'était un brillant détective, sociopathe, imbus de lui-même et qui ne voulait jamais faire les courses. Oui, il pensait tout savoir. Mais quand son colocataire leva des yeux de reptiles vers lui, il se dit que, non il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. ( léger Sherlock/John).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** La série « Sherlock » appartient à la BBC !

**Note **: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Cette fic est ma deuxième sur Sherlock même si ce n'est pas un OS contrairement à la dernière. On ne peut pas vraiment la considérer comme un AU car je reste quand même coller à l'univers de la série. Mais, j'ai été beaucoup inspiré par les fanarts mélangeant « The Hobbit » et « Sherlock ». D'où la naissance de cette fic. Temporellement, elle se passe dans la saison 2, avant l'épisode du « Chien des Baskervilles ». J'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était un mardi matin pluvieux qui s'annonçait sur Londres. John était entrain de faire la vaisselle, écoutant la radio d'une oreille distraite. La journée ne s'annonçait pas vraiment passionnante. Il ne travaillait et Sherlock n'était sur aucune enquête. En parlant de son colocataire, celui-ci était en pleine recherche de ses cigarettes. Encore. Seulement, Sherlock était plus intenable qu'à l'ordinaire. Il était plus impatient, s'agaçait plus vite et ne parvenait pas à rester en place. Mme Hudson en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement ravis par les dernières déductions de Sherlock sur l'homosexualité caché du libraire sur qui elle avait des vues. Cela avait beau être le comportement habituel de Sherlock quand il s'ennuyait, il trouvait que c'était un peu trop poussé ses derniers temps. John entendit soudain un bruit bizarre et un éternuement. Il posa la tasse qu'il lavait sur l'évier avant de se tourner. Il éclata de rire en voyant le brun. Le détective avait dû chercher un peu trop dans la cheminé. Le visage de Sherlock était couvert de suie noir. Ce dernier croisa les bras et foudroya le médecin du regard.

_Rend moi mes cigarettes au lieu de te moquer.

_Non, tu as promis d'essayer d'arrêter.

_Je dois arrêter de faire des promesses stupides.

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Cela calma temporairement le brun. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Le détective redevenant bien vite une pile électrique. Le médecin se mit à prier pour la vie de l'appartement et accessoirement, la sienne aussi. Soudain, un bruit de sonnerie se fit entendre. Sherlock s'élança d'un bond de son fauteuil pour se précipiter vers son téléphone. John soupira de soulagement en voyant Sherlock presque sauter de joie. Apparemment, il venait de recevoir un message de Lestrade. Malgré lui, le médecin espérait que se serait une bon vieil homicide particulièrement vicieux qui tiendrait Sherlock occupé. Quoiqu'à la réflexion, ça l'entraînerait surtout dans une tonne d'ennuis... Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus, le détective ayant déjà enfilé son manteau.

_John, dépêches toi. Il y en a enfin une enquête intéressante.

Le médecin plissa légèrement les yeux tout en se levant. Sherlock le remarqua et s'immobilisa dans les escaliers.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu t'es mis au café récemment ?

Le détective eut un mouvement d'épaule dédaigneux. John ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire alors qu'il rejoignait son colocataire.

_C'est toi qui fait le petit-déjeuner. Tu sais très bien que je ne bois rien d'autre que du thé.

_C'est vrai comment ai-je put l'oublier ?

Sherlock lui jeta un regard signifiant très clairement « tu es idiot parfois ». Mais, alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte d'entrée, John ajouta :

_Oui, comment ai-je pus oublier qu'il m'a fallut des heures pour te convaincre de prendre un petit-déjeuner un minimum convenable quand tu n'avais pas d'enquête ?

Sherlock grommela avant de s'avancer vers le bord du trottoir. Une pluie fine commença à tomber et le brun retint une grimace. Le meurtre avait été commis en extérieur et il avait peur que la pluie n'efface des traces. Un voiture noir s'arrêta prêt d'eux et les deux hommes entrèrent dans le taxi. Le trajet se fit plus ou moins dans le silence, Sherlock pianotant sur son téléphone. De son côté, John fixait son ami. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi le détective était aussi intenable. Bien sur, Sherlock avait été toujours plus ou moins difficile à calmer quand il s'ennuyait. Mais jamais a un tel point.

Une fois arrivé sur le lieu du crime, Lestrade vint à leur rencontre. Il exposa la situation en quelques minutes mais Sherlock grimaça en voyant Anderson. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en apercevant le détective. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante. Depuis que John lui avait mis son poing dans la figure, il évitait de traiter Sherlock de « taré » en présence du médecin. Les deux colocataires n'avaient jamais évoqué cet événement mais le brun avait été agréablement surpris par le comportement de John. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on le défendait comme ça. Sherlock s'approcha du cadavre mais fut bousculer par un inspecteur qui passa sans s'excuser. Le brun ne réagit pas mais John jeta un regard noir à l'autre. Le détective oublia se désagrément bien vite avant de s'agenouiller à côté.

_Alors ? Fit l'inspecteur.

_Ils n'ont pas eut ce qu'il cherchait.

Devant le regard intrigué de Lestrade et John, il s'expliqua :

_La montre de la victime se trouve à côté de son corps. Mais si on regarde attentivement, elle a été déshaussé avec précaution. Certes elle est cassé mais cela a été fait sous le coup de l'énervement en constatant que ce qu'ils voulaient n'était pas dedans. Les papiers de la victime indique qu'elle travaillait pour une grande multinationale spécialisé dans la technologie. Ils ont crus qu'elle transportait ce qu'il cherchait. C'est surement quelque chose ressemblant une puce. Suffisament précieux et important pour être habilement dissimulé cependant. Il faut chercher quelle autre personne travaillait avec elle et devait aller sur Tokyo.

Le détective se redressa après avoir exposé ses déductions. Lestrade se passa une main derrière la nuque en soupirant. Parfois, il se demandait comment il résolverait ses enquêtes si on lui enlevait la béquille qu'était devenus Sherlock dès qu'une affaire épineuse lui tombait dessus. Lestrade grimaça à cette idée. Non, il n'était pas un flic aussi pathétique ! De son côté, John se posait plusieurs 'est-ce que cette montre avait de spéciale ? Qui pouvait bien désirer ce contenue au point de commettre un meurtre ?

_Sherlock, tu... Sherlock ?

Le médecin se retourna, cherchant son colocataire du regard. Il le trouva un peu plus loin, le regard fixe. John s'approcha, intrigué par le comportement de Sherlock.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Le policier à côté d'Anderson, celui qui m'a bousculé. Répondit doucement le brun, imperturbable.

Discrètement, le médecin jeta un coup d'œil sur l'endroit indiqué.Le trentenaire écoutait le légiste tout en prenant quelques notes. John fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il l'avait déjà vu écrire dans son petit carnet quand Sherlock déduisait tout à l'heure. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour comprendre où le détective voulait en venir. Il croisa les bras derrière son dos avant de demander :

_Comment as-tu compris que c'était un faux ?

Sherlock eut un petit sourire et sortit une carte de sa poche. Il la tendit à John qui l'examina rapidement. C'était la carte de police du faux inspecteur. Pourtant, elle lui semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai et la photographie représentait le policier. C'était surement une carte volé. Mais alors pourquoi personne ne s'en était aperçus ? Devant le regard interrogateur du médecin, le brun s'expliqua :

_Sur la carte, ses yeux sont bleus. Alors que notre inspecteur ici présent a les yeux vert. Il a fait un excellent travail de déguisement. Je ne m'en serais pas aperçus si je ne lui avait pas fait les poches.

_D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_Il m'avait bousculé. Répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

John haussa un sourcil devant la réponse presque puéril. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec son colocataire. D'ordinaire, il ignorait purement et simplement toute personne l'insultant ou le bousculant. Sherlock avait toujours était d'un froid mépris avec les personnes ordinaires. Le médecin eut un fin sourire. Heureusement qu'il faisait partit des rares exceptions ou il n'aurait jamais pus emménager avec Sherlock. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. John fixa le faux policier.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On prévient Lestrade ?

Mais John fit l'erreur de fixer un peu trop longtemps l'autre. Celui-ci connaissait la réputation du détective. Son employeur l'avait suffisamment prévenu avec ça. Mais grâce aux informations collectés, il allait pouvoir retrouver cette fichue carte mémoire. Seulement, c'était le moment de filer en vitesse avant que les autres ne le dénonce. John fronça les sourcils en voyant le faux policier partir. Il voulu parler à son colocataire mais celui-ci n'était déjà plus à ses côtés.

_Il est entrain de prendre la fuite. Préviens Lestrade. Lança Sherlock avant de filer droit vers le suspect actuel.

Le médecin interpella l'inspecteur et se dépêcha de lui expliquer la situation. D'abord perplexe, il se rendit rapidement compte que le blond avait raison quand l'autre monta dans un véhicule.

_Arrêter cette voiture ! S'écria Lestrade à ses hommes.

Mais le faux policier avait déjà démarré, s'éloignant dans la rue. John vit son colocataire s'élancer à la poursuite de la voiture.

_Sherlock !

_On peut le coincer ! Lui cria le détective en tournant dans une ruelle.

John leva les yeux au ciel, ayant une impression de déjà vu. C'est vrai que son colocataire avait un véritable gps dans la tête. Sans réfléchir, il partit à la suite de Sherlock. Son ami courait vite mais John parvint à le retrouver. John soupira, s'apprêtant à le rejoindre mais Sherlock repartit à toute vitesse. Seulement, alors que le médecin traverser la rue, il vit la voiture effectuer un brusque demi-tour. Des passants manquèrent de se faire renverser, créant une brusque panique. Le détective n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la voiture et se fit percuter de plein fouet. Le corps de Sherlock roula contre le toit avant de s'effondrer sur la route. La voiture fila dans la rue, bientôt poursuivis par d'autres voitures de police. Le médecin ne parvint même pas à crier, horrifié. Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il en était sans voix. Ce n'est que quand le détective se redressa qu'il réagit enfin.

_Sherlock ! Ça va ? !

John se précipita vers son colocataire, surpris de le voir se redresser sans difficulté. Il ne semblait même pas blessé. Sherlock épousseta son manteau comme si de rien n'était. Il se tourna vers John pour lui dire que sa question était stupide mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras. Le médecin était partagé entre la colère et le soulagement. Il resserra sa prise sur le vêtement, se retenant de secouer son ami.

_Tu te rend compte à quel point c'était dangereux ? ! Tu aurais pus te faire tuer !

Le détective se laissa ensuite examiner sous toutes les coutures pendant quelques secondes. John n'en revint pas. Pas même une égratignure... Après un choque pareille ça tenait du miracle. Soudain, Sherlock posa sa main sur l'épaule de son colocataire, légèrement agacé.

_John, tu vois bien que je n'ai rien. Mais plus important, nous avons perdu la trace de notre suspect.

_ Les policiers sont partit à sa poursuite. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Avec un choc pareille, une commotion cérébrale est toujours possible. Je pense que tu devrais aller à l'hôpital. Déclara John en fixant son colocataire.

Ce dernier soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Le fait que John soit médecin était parfois problématique avec son rejet systématique de toutes formes d'établissements médicales. Bien sur, la morgue faisait exception... Il secoua légèrement la tête :

_Je vais bien.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son portable se mettant à sonner. Sherlock en profita pour s'éloigner, cherchant un taxi. John soupira, son colocataire étant tout bonnement incorrigible. Enfin, si jamais Sherlock avait un quelconque problème, il en déniait toute responsabilité ! John eut un petit sourire désabusé. Mais à qui voulez-t-il faire croire ça ? Il serait le premier à accourir si le détective avait des ennuis. Le blond sortit son portable et haussa un sourcil en voyant le destinataire.

_«Affaire intéressante, n'est-ce pas ? MH »_

Étant habitué aux manières détournées de l'ainé des Holmes, il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à John pour comprendre ce que sous-entendait Mycroft.

_« Encore une histoire capable de mettre en danger la nation britannique ? » JW_

_« Sherlock s'en occupe, je ne m'en fais pas trop pour ça. » MH_

Le médecin dissimula son sourire avant de rejoindre Sherlock. Il monta dans le taxi avant de répondre.

_«D'ailleurs, vous ne lui avait jamais appris à regarder de chaque côtés de la route avant de traverser ? » JW_

_« Mon frère a toujours eut un problème avec les règlements. Pourquoi ?»MH_

_« Il c'est fait renverser par une voiture. Qu'il s'en soit sortit sans dommage est un miracle. »JW_

_ John si c'est une de tes éventuelles conquêtes, je te rappelle que nous avons une affaire en cours. Fit soudain Sherlock.

_J'aurais préféré mais c'est Mycroft. Répondit le blond avec un petit sourire.

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel, pestant contre son ainé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement le laisser tranquille ? Et laisser tranquille John par la même occasion. Il n'avait plus besoin d'une nounou bon sang ! Le médecin reporta son attention sur son portable quand il sonna à nouveau.

_« Le comportement de Sherlock a-t-il changé ses derniers jours ? »MH_

Prit un peu au dépourvus, John mit du temps à répondre.

_« Plus intenable qu'à l'ordinaire quand il s'ennuie. »JW_

_« Je risque de passer bientôt. »MH_

Le médecin demanda pourquoi mais n'eut aucune réponse. Le comportement de Mycroft l'intriguait et ses dernières réponses étaient assez étrange. John soupira longuement, s'attirant un regard curieux de Sherlock. John l'aperçu et s'expliqua.

_ Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre ce qui se passe chez vous les Holmes.

Une fois de retour à Baker Street, la journée se passa relativement bien. Sherlock mit juste le feux à la cuisine suite à un mélange pour le moins hasardeux de produit chimique. Le médecin le soupçonna de l'avoir fait exprès. Après tout, il avait refusé de jouer au cluedo avec lui avant l'incendie. Il dû rassurer Mme Hudson sur la brusque odeur de bruler. Celle-ci soupira avant de leur rappeler que tous dégâts serait rajouté au loyer. Pour une fois, Sherlock accepta de manger un peu. John eut un petit sourire en songeant que tout le monde, même les sociopathes, aimait la pizza. Le détective s'énerva ensuite après la télé, trouvant les personnes de l'émission d'une bêtise sans nom. Bref, c'était plutôt une bonne soirée.

Mais alors que John s'apprêtait à rentrer à se coucher, il entendit un grand fracas en bas. Le médecin hésita avant de finalement descendre, voulant juste s'assurer de l'origine du bruit. Ses réflexes de militaire avaient la vie dure. Entonnement, il ne trouva pas Sherlock dans le canapé. Pourtant, celui-ci y était couché il y a moins de dix minutes quand il était monté. John entendit à nouveau du bruit émanant de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha, intrigué :

_Sherlock ?

Il eut pour toute réponse un gémissement de douleur. Le médecin écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

_Sherlock qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_N'entre pas ! Fit soudain le détective d'une voix rauque.

John eut un instant d'hésitation mais ouvrit quand même la porte. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Sherlock était à genoux sur le sol, les mains agrippaient contre le rebord de la baignoire et la tête penchait. Le médecin pouvait voir le corps de son colocataire être secoué de spasmes et de frissons. John mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Est-ce que Sherlock faisait une crise de manque? Non, c'était stupide, il était clean depuis longtemps. Ou alors c'était des séquelles de l'accident de voiture ? Mais le médecin sortit de ses pensées en attendant un râle rauque émaner de son colocataire. John s'approcha de lui, voulant poser une main sur son épaule. Cependant, Sherlock s'écarta d'un mouvement vif, se collant à la baignoire.

_John va-t-en...

_Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Fit soudain le médecin, inquiet. Ou est-ce que tu as mal ? Je vais...

_Non ! Ça va. Le coupa le brun d'une voix rauque.

Malgré lui, John soupira d'agacement et voulu poser sa mains sur le front de Sherlock pour vérifier sa température. Mais celui-ci s'écarta à nouveau, les bras croisaient contre sa poitrine. Il se retenait bravement de ne pas gémir à nouveau de douleur. John le remarqua et s'agenouilla doucement en face de lui.

_Ne fait pas l'enfant et laisse moi faire.

Seulement, deux choses le firent cesser tout mouvement. La première est que Sherlock venait de _grogner, _le faisant sursauter. La deuxième était ses yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dorés et ses iris fendus comme celle d'un reptile. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? !

_Sherlock ?

Ce dernier voulu répondre mais son corps fut secouer d'un spasme plus violent que les autres. Avant que John ne puisse réagit, Sherlock s'évanouit sur le carrelage. Le médecin réagit presque immédiatement avant de mettre le détective en position latérale de sécurité. Il vérifia ensuite que Sherlock n'avait pas de difficulté pour respirer. John se releva, bien décidé à appeler une ambulance. Son colocataire devait avoir plus de séquelle qu'il ne le pensait à cause de ce foutu accident ! Mais alors qu'il allait franchir la salle de bain, il tomba sur Mycroft. Surpris, John ne pensa même pas à lui demander depuis quand il rentrait chez eux sans frapper. L'ainé des Holmes tourna la tête vers son frère avant de regarder John en soupirant.

_C'est finalement arrivé.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis ^^ . See you !


	2. Chapter 2

**Review** : Ca a toujours pas changé !

**Note** : Merci pour vos commentaire, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir ^^. Et en particulier à **Caradya** que je n'ai pas put remercié par Mp =). J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira aussi et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le sifflement de la bouilloire sortit John de ses pensées. Il éteignit le feu et s'attela à la préparation du thé. Il le versa dans deux tasses, ajouta le sucre sur le plateau et quitta la cuisine. La journée avait été forte en événement et ne semblait pas prête de se terminer. Il était presque dix-huit heures mais John avait sentit le besoin irrémédiable d'une bonne tasse de thé. Le médecin posa le plateau sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir en face de Mycroft. Le brun le remercia mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il s'était installé là après que John ait mit Sherlock au lit. Il n'avait pas voulu de l'aide de l'ainé des Holmes, lui disant que ce n'était rien. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle de bain. Une fois dans sa chambre, Sherlock s'était réveillé quelques secondes, regardant autours de lui avant de se rendormir. John fut soulager de voir que, pendant ce bref instant, les pupilles de son colocataire étaient à nouveau normales. Mycroft attrapa une tasse et but quelques gorgés avant de parler :

_Je suppose que vous voulez des explications.

_Ce ne serait pas de trop en effet. Répondit John, contenant une pointe d'agacement.

Mycroft eut un petit sourire avant de reposer sa tasse.

_Mais d'abord, j'aimerais savoir une chose : avez-vous vu quelque chose d'étrange à propos de Sherlock toute à l'heure?

John fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant où voulez en venir le membre du gouvernement. Mais il prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. Bien entendu, il y avait cette histoire de pupille et de grognement. C'était de ça que voulez parler Mycroft ?

_Ses yeux... Ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Commença-t-il. On aurait dit ceux...

_D'un reptile ? Proposa l'ainé des Holmes avec un sourire.

Le médecin hocha la tête avant de demander :

_Vous savez ce que c'est n'est-ce pas?

_Bien entendus. Répondit Mycroft. Mais je ne sais pas si vous allez me croire.

_Pourquoi cela ? Je suis trop... Stupide, ordinaire ? Demanda le médecin avec ironie.

_Voyons John, vous savez bien que je vous accord plus de crédit que ça. Répondit le brun avec honnêteté.

_Alors pourquoi ?

_Et bien... Est-ce que vous croyez en l'impossible ?

_J'ai vu beaucoup de choses impossibles lors de la guerre. Fit John avant de souffler sur son thé. Mais comme direz votre frère, il y a toujours une explication logique cachée.

A cette remarque, l'homme du gouvernement ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. John, de son côté, n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Mycroft tournait autours du pot comme ça et c'était agaçant.

_John, je vais vous dire quelque chose de très important. Peu importe ce que vous allez entendre, je vous prierez de ne pas m'interrompre. Je sais que vous êtes un homme intelligent alors même si ça vous parez dingue, essayer de garder l'esprit ouvert. Déclara soudain très sérieusement Mycroft.

Cela surprit John et il ne put s'empêcher de demander, déconcerté :

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que vous allez m'annoncer que c'est un vampire ou un truc du genre.

_Vous y êtes presque.

_Pardon ? Fit John en écarquillant les yeux.

Mycroft hocha doucement la tête avant de commencer ses explications.

_Notre famille est très particulière. Vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, beaucoup de gens disent que Sherlock n'est pas humain. Et même si ce n'est que pour l'insulter, ils ont raison.

L'homme du gouvernement leva une main pour empêcher John de parler. Celui-ci avait ouvert la bouche, n'aimant pas qu'on insulte Sherlock en sa présence. Mais devant le regard de Mycroft, il se tut et le laissa poursuivre :

_Lui comme moi ne sommes pas des êtres humains. La famille Holmes descend d'une ligné d'êtres de légendes. Nous sommes des créatures de contes qui ont rarement eut le beaux rôles. Nos ancêtres étaient chassés et ont dû s'adapter à l'évolution du monde des hommes. Peu à peu, ils ont utilisé leurs magies pour cacher leur véritables formes. Des enfants hybrides ont vu le jour, ouvrant de nouvelles perspectives d'avenir. Certains ont refusé de « s'abaisser » à prendre formes humaines mais c'étaient des idiots. Ils se sont éteints alors que les autres ont survécus. Bien entendu, nous faisons partie de cette catégorie.

L'ainé des Holmes fit une petite pose, pensif. John n'osa pas parler, son esprit pédalant à cent à l'heure pour essayer de tout comprendre. Il n'était pas loin de la surchauffe, ayant déjà du mal à croire l'autre. Mycroft profita de ce silence pour continuer :

_John, nous ne sommes pas des vampires mais des dragons.

L'esprit rationnel du médecin se mit à crier à la folie. L'ainé des Holmes était juste complètement cinglé ! Tout ce discours n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. D'accord, il y avait bien cette histoire de pupille mais il avait surement mal vu. Il y avait toujours une explication réaliste. Toujours. Peut-être un abus de caféine... En attendant, il croisa les bras dans un geste purement buté.

_Vous ne me croyez pas. Fit soudain Mycroft, légèrement amusé.

_Bien sur que je ne vous crois pas ! S'exclama John. J'ai passé l'âge de croire à ce genre d'histoire. Sérieusement Mycroft, vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais vraiment devoir appeler une ambulance et se ne sera pas pour le Holmes que je croyais !

Le brun fit une légère grimace avant de secouer la tête. Il s'était douté de ce genre de réaction. Cependant, il avait les moyens de se faire croire. Après tout, lui aussi était un dragon... Pas qu'il appréciait particulièrement d'en être un. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'il s'était hybridé remontait à dix ans. Mais contrairement à son frère, il n'avait jamais eut d'amis s'approchant de près ou de loin à John. Alors, il estimait que c'était son devoir d'éclairer la lenterne du médecin. Il l'aimait bien après tout.

_Non et c'est justement pour ça que je vous en parle. Répondit Mycroft honnêtement. Mais peut-être qu'une preuve ou deux vous aidera à me croire.

_Ce ne serait pas de trop en effet. Répliqua sarcastiquement le médecin.

Mycroft ne releva pas et se contenta de cligner des yeux. Il fixa John et ce dernier sursauta brusquement. Il dévisagea sans aucune gène son interlocuteur. C'était impossible... Les yeux de Mycroft étaient comme ceux de Sherlock : reptilien. John déglutit lentement, le doute commençant à l'assaillir. Pour bien enfoncer le clou, Mycroft laissa échapper un petit nuage de fumé grise de sa bouche.

_Vous voulez que je vous montre aussi mes écailles ?

_Non... Non je crois que ça ira. Balbutia John abasourdit.

_Tant mieux, ça a tendance à couper les vêtements. Confia Mycroft l'air de rien.

Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient à nouveaux normaux. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel John se demanda s'il rêvait. Mais il se doutait que son subconscient puisse lui sortir un truc pareille. Il n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour inventer tout ça. Et il se doutait que Mycroft n'était pas du genre à monter un supercherie pareille.

_Donc... Vous êtes des dragons.

Mycroft hocha la tête et le médecin continua :

_Alors, je veux que vous me juriez sur la tête de la reine que vous ne m'avez pas drogué ou que ce n'est pas une caméra caché.

Le brun eut malgré lui un petit sourire avant d'hocher à nouveau la tête. John resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de demander :

_Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à Sherlock alors ?

Cette fois, l'homme du gouvernement se pinça l'arrête du nez, un peu fatigué.

_Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, nous avons dû nous adapter. Nous mettons du temps à parvenir à maturité. Mais une fois ce stade atteint, notre sang se réveille violemment. Pendant quatre ou cinq jours, notre corps se transforme et nous devenons des dragons. Ensuite, nous n'avons qu'à choisir la forme que nous préférons adopter.

_Attendez... Sherlock va devenir un dragon ? Mais il ne va pas devenir... Euh... Énorme ? Fit John en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

De ce qu'il se souvenait, les dragons étaient des créatures immenses. Il doutait que la chambre de Sherlock ou même l'appartement entier soit assez grand. Mycroft eut un petit sourire avant de rassurer John :

_Il va juste avoir son corps d'hybride alors sa taille ne devrait pas vraiment changer. Mais c'est un processus qui est très douloureux. Ses ailes, sa queue et ses cornes vont pousser. Il va aussi avoir une première vagues d'écailles avant de muer dans les jours suivants. Ah, et il risque de cracher un peu de feu aussi.

John resta silencieux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Les mots « feu », « écailles », « ailes » et autres tournoyaient dans son cerveau. Il avait tellement de mal à imaginer Sherlock ainsi qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser. Encore une fois, tout lui paraissait impossible. Cependant, la vérité était là et il allait devoir l'accepter. Les prochains jours allaient être... Extrêmement étranges. Mais c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il aimait sa capacité d'adaptation toute militaire. Bien que celle-ci ne le préparait pas à ce genre de nouvelle.

_D'accord... Alors je dois prévoir un stock d'extincteurs ? Dit-il en tentant de plaisanter.

L'ainé des Holmes le fixa pendant une longue minute, le regard indéchiffrable.

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis venus chercher Sherlock. Si je vous ait expliqué notre histoire, c'est parce que vous êtes la seule personne que mon frère considère comme un ami. Vous méritiez de connaître la vérité.

John fut étrangement flatté par cette idée. Mais quand il comprit ce que voulait faire son interlocuteur, il fronça les sourcils.

_Pourquoi vous voulez l'emmener ? S'il ne se transforme pas en grosse bestiole, il peut bien rester à Baker Street, non ?

_John, vous voulez vraiment vivre en colocation avec un dragon ? Demanda Mycroft pour le moins surprit.

Le médecin resta muet quelques secondes. Il venait d'apprendre que toute la famille Holmes étaient des dragons et pourtant, il voulait encore vivre avec Sherlock. John jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'appartement et secoua doucement la tête. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas concevoir le 221B. Baker Street sans Sherlock Holmes. Il regarda à nouveau l'ainé des Holmes.

_Est-ce que ça changer son caractère ? Rétorqua le médecin.

_Non, pas vraiment.

_Alors oui je compte rester son colocataire. Je vivais déjà avec lui alors que tout le monde le traité de « monstre ».

_Ce n'est pas la même chose John. Répondit le brun, tentant clairement de dissuader le mé jeunes dragons sont instables et la moindre émotions fortes peut les rendent dangereux.

_Heureusement que tout le monde sait que je n'en ait pas. Fit soudain une voix derrière eux.

John se tourna et vit Sherlock, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Le médecin grimaça en voyant la tête de son colocataire. Il était d'une pâleur effrayante et malgré sa robe de chambre, il frissonnait. Il avait surement dû faire un effort monstrueux pour venir ici. Le détective fit un petit sourire à John, essayant maladroitement de le rassurer.

_Sherlock tu sais très bien que tu devrais revenir au manoir familiale. Du moins, jusqu'à que ta transformation se passe.

Le cadet des Holmes darda un regard noir sur Mycroft. Il s'approcha et se redressa dans une pose menaçante.

_Hors de question que je quitte cet appartement. En plus, je suis sais très bien que tu m'empêcherais de revenir ici.

_Sherlock, ne fait pas l'enfant. Répondit avec agacement le brun.

_Si jamais tu me force à partir, je m'échapperais du manoir et je mettrais le feu à Londres.

John le regarda, étonné par la menace. Mais cela tombait plus ou moins sous le sens quand on connaissait la vrais nature de Sherlock. Mycroft grimaça avant de se lever à son tour.

_Tu n'oserais pas.

_Tu veux prendre le risque Mycroft ? Rétorqua le détective, sérieux.

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard et John n'osa rien dire. La tension était tellement palpable qu'il aurait put la couper au couteau. Les minutes passèrent avant que l'ainé ne soupire et tourne la tête.

_Bien mais au moindre problème, tu rentreras à la maison de grès ou de force.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de partir dans la cuisine. Mycroft le suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers John.

_Si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Le médecin hocha la tête et salua l'homme du gouvernement avant que celui-ci ne prenne congé. Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et s'approcha de Sherlock. Celui-ci avait posé toutes les bouteilles d'eau qu'il restait sur la table.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je prend mes dispositions. Répondit le détective avant d'attraper l'extincteur qui se trouvait dans un placard. Il se mordilla pensivement la lèvre : il lui en faudrait d'autre.

Le blond fixa Sherlock comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Son ami n'était pas humain mais ça allait beaucoup plus loin que ce que les mauvais langues auraient pus croirent. Bien plus loin que tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pus imaginer un jour. John enfouit les mains dans ses poches.

_Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ? Fit soudain le médecin.

_Honnêtement, John est-ce que tu m'aurais cru ?

_Non. Concéda son colocataire.

_Alors cette information aurait-été inutile. Tant que je n'étais pas dans ma « maturité », je n'avais aucune preuve à t'avancer. Cependant, je suis assez étonné que tu veuilles rester ici. Je croyais que tu aimais... La normalité. Fit pensivement Sherlock, ses doigts glissant distraitement sur l'extincteur.

John mit un peu de temps à répondre, les pensées embrouillées. C'est toute sa perception de la réalité qui était remise en cause depuis tout à l'heure. Pourtant, quand il regarda à nouveau Sherlock, il ne chercha pas à mentir sur ses raisons :

_Tu étais mon ami avant que je ne sache ça.

Sherlock le fixa dans les yeux, attentif. John eut un petit sourire en voyant un flash d'espoir traverser les yeux du détective.

_Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerais.

Le brun hocha doucement la tête avec un petit sourire sincère. Mais il agrippa soudain les rebords de la table en fermant les yeux. Le médecin le rejoignit rapidement, lui demandant ce qui se passait.

_Ca va commencer ce soir... Souffla Sherlock après une minute.

_Ta maturation c'est ça ?

Le détective hocha la tête avant d'attraper les bouteilles d'eau. John insista pour l'aider et ils transportèrent le tout dans la chambre du brun. Le médecin ne savait pas vraiment à quoi tout cela allait servir mais il se doutait que c'était pour empêcher un éventuel incendie. Il eut une pensée pour Mme Hudson. Comment allait-il faire pour l'empêcher de venir ? Et Lestrade ? Si jamais une enquête se présentait, Sherlock ne pourrait pas être présent. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que le détective lui parler. Il s'excusa brièvement avant de le faire répéter :

_John, peut importe ce que tu vas entendre dans les prochains jours, n'ouvre surtout pas cette porte.

_Tu es sur que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide ?

Sherlock posa sa main sur l'épaule du médecin, le fixant dans les yeux.

_N'entre dans cette chambre sous _aucun_ prétexte.

John soupira doucement avant d'hocher la tête. Sherlock se détourna pour aller fermer les volets de sa chambre. Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en place avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. John comprit que c'était le temps pour lui de partir. Néanmoins, il s'immobilisa sur la pas de la porte.

_Sherlock...

Ce dernier le regarda, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer. Il se mordilla la lèvre, incertain :

_ Juste... On se revoit dans quatre jours.

Le médecin se serait frappé pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Mais c'était la seule parole cohérente qui lui était venue à ce moment là. Pourtant, à la place du regard moqueur qu'il s'attendait à recevoir, Sherlock lui sourit.

_Oui, on se revoit dans quatre jours.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour la route ! =) See you again au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois !

**Note **: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Merci pour les commentaires et je suis désolé d'avoir mit si longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre. Le rythme devrait redevenir un peu plus rapide ( du moins je l'espère malgré la période d'examens qui arrivent). Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Sherlock c'était enfermé dans sa chambre. John fixa son calendrier : il était jeudi. Encore deux ou trois jours et le détective aurait finit sa transformation. Le médecin lui avait promis de ne pas intervenir. Mais plus il entendait les cris de Sherlock plus il le regrettait...

Un peu comme maintenant.

Le détective poussait depuis dix bonnes minutes des cris étant loin d'être humain. John était intérieurement soulagé que Sherlock ne cris pas tout le temps. Pas que ça l'agaçait, loin de là. Mais à chaque fois, il était mort d'inquiétude. Il entendait parfois aussi gratter contre le plancher ou encore des bruits sourds comme si on cassait quelque chose. Les cris se succédaient généralement à de longue période de silence. Ces moments étaient peut-être les pires. Ils rendaient l'attente encore plus insupportable.

_John, vous êtes là ? Fit soudain la voix de Madame Hudson.

Le médecin cligna des paupières, sortant de ses pensées. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que Sherlock ne criait plus. Le médecin quitta la cuisine où il prenait son petit déjeuner pour rejoindre la logeuse. Celle-ci se tenait dans le salon et fixait le couloir menant à la chambre du détective. John lui sourit, essayant de paraître détendus. Ce qui n'était pas totalement convaincant avec les cernes qu'il se trainait sous les yeux.

_Bonjour Madame Hudson.

_Bonjour John. Sherlock est toujours malade ?

Le blond hocha la tête, un peu mal à l'aise de mentir à son interlocutrice. Mais il avait dû trouver une manière de justifier les cris de son ami.

_Oui mais ça ne devrait plus durer très longtemps.

_Je lui avait bien d'arrêter de jouer avec ses produits chimiques. S'exclama madame Hudson sur le même ton de réprimande qu'une mère. Maintenant qu'il s'est empoisonné, il se tiendra peut-être tranquille la prochaine fois. Il a même de la chance de ne pas être obligé d'aller à l'hôpital.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'hocher la tête. Cette excuse avait été accepté avec une facilité déconcertante par les autres. A croire que madame Hudson et Lestrade s'attendaient à une situation pareille un jour. Mais c'est vrai que, connaissant Sherlock, il aurait put réellement s'empoisonner avec son matériel. Une chance qu'il soit médecin car ils les avaient convaincus qu'il pouvait s'occuper du brun sans passer par la case « séjour à l'hôpital ».

Le reste de la journée se passa bien dans l'ensemble. John avait travaillé toute l'après midi et n'était revenu qu'en début de soirée. Sherlock avait été plus ou moins silencieux. Le médecin espérait vraiment que les deux prochains jours se dérouleraient aussi bien. Mais quand on s'appelle John Watson et qu'on vit avec Sherlock Holmes, les choses ne restent jamais « biens » très longtemps.

Le médecin s'apprêtait à se coucher quand il entendit un craquement tout bonnement effrayant. Il se précipita hors de sa chambre, croyant que l'on avait forcé la porte de l'appartement. Pourtant, il constata bien vite que rien ne clochait. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un intrus chez eux. C'est en entendant un bruyant râle de douleur qu'il comprit d'où venait le bruit. D'un pas hésitant, John s'approcha de la chambre de Sherlock. Mais une fois la main sur la poignet, il hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Le détective lui avait formellement interdit de rentrer dans la chambre quoiqu'il puisse entendre. Seulement, il se demandait quelle était l'origine du bruit de toute à l'heure. John batailla plusieurs minutes avec lui-même avec de soupirer doucement. Il laissa retomber son bras contre son flanc. Il ferait mieux de retourner se coucher avant de faire une bêtise.

Un autre craquement et un gémissement retentirent.

Le médecin mit temporairement sa raison de côté et entre-ouvrit la porte. Il la poussa tout doucement, la faisant à peine grincer. Il voulait juste un peu voir, vérifier que ça allait...

John crus que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

La pièce était envahis par une curieuse odeur de fumé et de soufre. La chambre était dans un désordre sans nom, les meubles étant par terre. Il faisait sombre mais John arrivait à distinguer plus ou moins les détails. Il pouvait voir que les rideaux étaient déchirés et le sol par endroit... Lacéré ? Oui, c'était bien des traces de griffures. Le mur du fond quant à lui portait des traces de brulure. Quelques cadavres de bouteille d'eau trainaient également par terre. Il y a avait même un extincteur brisait dans un coin de la pièce. Le lit de Sherlock était brisé en deux et le matelas éventrait en son centre. Les draps et couvertures étaient tassés comme une sorte de nid. Du moins, c'est ce que John supposait. Du coin de l'œil, il surprit un mouvement qui le fit sursauter. Une petite exclamation de surprise lui échappa en voyant Sherlock. Du moins, quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait.

Le détective était à genoux par terre, la tête penché. Mais le plus choquant était les grandes ailes apparus sur le dos de Sherlock. Il avait également une queue et deux cornes aux niveaux des tempes qui partaient en arrière. Les nouveaux appendices étaient écailleux et dans les tons rouges. Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se retint de faire un pas en arrière. Maintenant qu'il avait la vérité en face de lui, il commençait à avoir peur. Sérieusement, dans quoi il s'était embarqué ? Il était en face d'un dragon bordel !

Il vit soudain des yeux dorés se braquer vers lui. Le médecin se sentit comme transpercé par ce regard. Le détective ne bougea pas, complétement immobile. Il ressemblait à un fauve en attente. John déglutit difficilement avant de se gifler mentalement. Malgré toute ses transformations, c'était encore Sherlock qui se tenait devant lui.

Son ami.

Le médecin essaya de mettre sa peur de côté quand il s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre. Le détective se mit à grogner avant de reculer un peu. Comprenant l'avertissement, John cessa d'avancer.

_John...

La voix était rauque, presque menaçante. Le médecin n'avait jamais entendus Sherlock avec une intonation pareille. Il voulu parler mais le détective fut assaillis par une vague de douleur. Le détective serra les dents, enfonçant ses ongles dans le sol de sa chambre. Réagissant instinctivement , John s'approcha de lui. Il tendit prudemment une main vers Sherlock. Mais celui-ci se redressa vers lui en montrant les crocs (depuis quand en avaient-ils ?).

_Va t'en !

_Sherlock...

Mais le médecin n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Le détective venait de lui sauter dessus. Il le plaqua durement au sol et l'empêcha de bouger. Il se mit à grogner comme un fauve prêt à mordre. Cependant, l'une de ses griffes entailla la joue du blond quand il plaqua sa main à côté du visage du blond. John poussa un petit couinement de douleur. Il sentait déjà le sang couler de la blessure. John était paralysé, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. L'expression de Sherlock passa alors de la colère à la surprise puis au remords. Il semblait avoir reprit le contrôle de lui-même. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de faire du mal à John. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler durant cette période. Il était capable de le tuer sans le vouloir... Le détective relâcha lentement le médecin avant de s'écarter. Il s'éloigna dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. Il leva ses yeux dorés vers son ami.

_John va t'en... S'il te plait.

Le ton était presque suppliant et le médecin obéit après une seconde d'hésitation. Il referma la porte avant de s'en aller d'une démarche d'automate. C'est en sentant la plaie à sa joue le piquer qu'il comprit qu'il avait peut-être frôler le pire. John dû s'appuyer contre le mur quand ses jambes menacèrent de le lâcher. Il aurait pus se faire tuer par Sherlock. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de rester le colocataire du brun au final ? John fronça les sourcils alors qu'il allait farfouiller dans le kit de premier secours. Non, son ami lui avait dit de ne pas rentrer, que se serait dangereux. Il n'avait simplement pas écouter. Le médecin essuya le sang avant d'appliquer un pansement. La coupure n'était pas profonde et partirait assez rapidement.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Les deux derniers jours suivant passèrent avec une lenteur effroyable. Parfois, John se demandait si quelqu'un ne jouait pas avec le temps. Bien sur, sa coupure ne passa pas inaperçus. Dès le lendemain de cet événement, Mycroft lui avait envoyé un texto.

_«Je suppose que vous n'avez pas écouter les avertissements de Sherlock ». MH_

_« Pourquoi poser une question dont vous avez déjà la réponse ? » JW_

John était sur que l'ainé des Holmes avaient sentit son agacement à travers le texto. Mais si c'était le cas, cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre.

«_John, je peux vous trouver un nouvel appartement vous savez » MH_

_« Je ne quitterais pas Baker Street. » JW_

Mycroft grimaça mentalement en lisant la réponse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ce foutu appartement ? A part être plutôt biens situé, il n'avait pas grand chose de particulier. Quel sort madame Hudson avait donc jeté sur cet appartement pour retenir aussi bien ses locataires ?

_«Si les choses empirent, je me passerais de votre consentement. » MH_

_« Essayez pour voir. » JW_

L'échange de message se termina là-dessus. John éteignit son portable avec un soupir. Les frères Holmes lui menaient la vie dure parfois. Il gagna sa chambre dans l'idée d'aller écrire de nouveaux articles pour son blog. Il avait quelques enquêtes à mettre en ligne. Il fixa néanmoins la chambre de Sherlock avec un regard plein d'espoir. A partir de demain, la maturation était censé être finit. Il avait hâte de retrouver son colocataire tout en appréhendant un peu.

Minuit était passé quand la porte de Sherlock s'ouvrit. Il fit quelques pas hésitant dans le couloir, passablement affaiblis par sa maturation. Mais le délais était passé et il avait repris sa forme humaine un peu plus tôt. Cependant, il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'était évanouis après. Il ne s'était réveillé que depuis dix minutes et mourrait de faim. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vers la cuisine qu'il se dirigeait. Silencieusement, il ouvrit la porte de chambre de John. Il retint un soupir d'agacement en entendant les gonds grinçer. Mais cela ne réveilla pas le médecin. Sherlock s'approcha du lit, contemplant le visage endormit. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière, ses yeux n'étant plus ceux d'un simple humain. Il vit alors le pansement se distinguer avec netteté.

Le détective se mordilla la lèvre, envahit à nouveau par une pointe de remord. Il espérait que la prochaine fois, cet imbécile l'écouterait. Il effleura de l'indexe le pansement avant de tourner les talons.

_Je suis désolé... Murmura presque le brun de façon inaudible.

Il ne ferait pas deux fois l'erreur de s'emporter. Sherlock referma la porte et partit à l'assaut du frigo. Mais il fit la moue en ne voyant rien intéressent. Le bocal des doigts ne représentait même pas un amuse gueule. Sherlock retint un sifflement d'agacement. Il quitta discrètement l'appartement, se faufilant comme une ombre jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il était bon pour aller braquer une boucherie...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

John ouvrit difficilement un œil. Ses rideaux avaient beaux être fermés, il y avait encore trop de lumière. Il se redressa en grognant, se frottant les yeux. Il regard son réveil et se laissa retomber le visage contre l'oreiller. C'était samedi, il n'était même pas encore huit heure et...

_Et ce maudit violon qui ne s'arrête pas ! S'exclama-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Une longue minute se passa avant que John ne saute presque hors de son lit. Il manqua de se prendre les pieds dans les couvertures mais atteignit la porte. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers sans prendre le temps de mettre ses chaussons. Une fois en bas, il vit Sherlock se tenir dos à lui en train de jouer. Le médecin en fut bouche bée, ayant l'impression que les jours passaient n'été qu'un long rêve. Sherlock n'était pas un dragon et il lui pourrissait juste son samedi matin. Pourtant, quand il porta sa main à sa pommette, le pansement était toujours là. Le détective reposa son archet avant de se tourner vers John. Il pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour le saluer.

_Bonjour John.

_Bonjour...

Sherlock rangea son violon avant d'attraper la tasse de thé qui trainait sur la table basse.

_John, tu pourrais aller mettre un pantalon ?

_Hein ? S'exclama le médecin prit au dépourvus.

Il baissa la tête et constata qu'il n'avait pas oublié que ses chaussons en haut. Au moins il était en slip et en tee-shirt... John rougit, s'excusa promptement et repartit s'habiller. Quand il redescendit, Sherlock était assis dans le canapé et lisait le journal. Le médecin alla préparer son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil au détective. Il avait des centaines de questions à lui poser mais ne savait pas comment les aborder.

_Tu sais, Madame Hudson était inquiète pour toi. Finit-il par dire.

_J'irais la rassurer un peu plus tard. Quelle excuse avais-tu trouvé ?

_Empoisonnement au produit chimique.

Sherlock eut un petit rire avant de tourner une page du journal. Son rire augmenta quand il vit dans la rubrique « faits d'hivers » qu'une boucherie avait été dévalisé durant la nuit.

_Très bon choix.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel John fixa ses tartines. C'est la présence de Sherlock à ses côtés qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il venait de s'asseoir en face de lui et le scruter d'un air pensif.

_John, si tu as des questions posez les. Je vois bien que ça te brule les lèvres.

Le médecin eut un petit sourire avant de soupirer. Il ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à son colocataire.

_D'accord. Alors pour commencer : où son passé tous tes... Trucs ? Dit-il en mimant les ailes et les cornes avec ses mains.

_Cachés et ne réapparaîtrons que si j'abandonne ma forme humaine.

_Ou si tu subis une émotion forte. Se rappela John.

Sherlock émit un petit « Tss » et rétorqua que cette possibilités était peu probable.

_Par contre, il risque d'y avoir quelque petits... Accidents. Ma maturation étant récente, mes écailles risquent d'apparaître ou mes yeux changer de temps en temps. Fit Sherlock avec une moue d'enfant contrarié.

John hocha la tête avant de croquer dans une tartine.

_Tant que tu ne met pas le feux à l'appartement. Fit John en riant.

Son rire cessa devant le silence de son colocataire. Il le fixa dans les yeux, étonné. Sherlock haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

_Je ferais attention.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux le temps que John finisse son déjeuner. Le médecin fixa sa tasse vide avant de demander :

_Et tu préfères être quoi ?

Le détective pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de comprendre où voulez en venir John. Il croisa les bras avec un petit rictus désappointé, réfléchissant quelques secondes à la question.

_Dragon ou humain, les deux sont tout aussi ennuyant l'un que l'autre. Fit Sherlock en s'accoudant sur la table.

_Ah bon ?

John avait dû mal à imaginer qu'être un dragon puisse être ennuyant. Certes la maturation avait l'air très douloureuse mais avoir des ailes et tout l'attirail semblait... Amusant. Rien que l'idée de pouvoir voler réveiller en lui de vieux désir de gamin. Mais il s'agissait de Sherlock Holmes après tout. Il ne pensait jamais comme tout le monde. Le détective finit cependant par avouer du bout des lèvres :

_Je dirais même qu'être humain comporte moins de désagrément.

_Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être pire que d'habitude. Répondit John avec un sourire.

Seulement, il était loin de savoir à quel point il se trompait.

* * *

Voila merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus et donc, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! See you again !


End file.
